Misunderstood
by Vinny11
Summary: After overhearing a very blunt discussion between Ruffnut and Astrid, Hiccup decides that it would still be better if he left Berk like he planned Only this time he also plans to leave Toothless. {Contains some characters and themes from the book and TV series.} [Set after the first episode of 'Riders of Berk, includes Gift of the Night Fury]
1. Eavesdropping

**CHAPTER 1**

** EAVESDROPPING**

* * *

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III always has a plan. From planning exactly how long he can delay getting out of bed and still make it to the forge on time, to planning exactly what his new invention needs to be better. He always plans everything out before doing them and loves the satisfaction he gets when, things go according to plan. Except, most of the time, his plans go horrendously wrong.

Before, it was because nobody gave him the chance because they thought he was accident prone. But since his defeat of the Green Death his problem was that he now too busy to put any of his plans into action.

Between training the new dragon riders, taming rogue dragons, helping out at the forge and his domestic chores, it took cutting his night's sleep just to be able to ride toothless. It was amusing to see that the dragon was courting a monstrous nightmare. At first he thought that he just wanted a playmate, but when he started bringing the female dragon fish he knew that his pet was hooked. And if that's not bad enough he barely sees Astrid anymore.

Astrid Hofferson is the girl of Hiccups dreams. Ever since he was young he always had a crush on her. When their adolescence began the feeling had festered into a strong admiration and sometimes, although he would never admit it, he thinks that he is in love with the girl that he thinks the world of.

Things do not always go as planned though, because it had been months since Hiccup had a decent conversation with her. No matter what there was always something that needed to be done and it required their attention. It didn't help that he doesn't know exactly _what_ their relationship is. Sure they were way closer now than before and she had kissed him a few times, but he isn't sure if that meant that they were dating.

It would be a dream come true for the once shunned boy to snag the girl of his dreams but he didn't want to get too optimistic. He wanted to ask her. He wanted to make sure and all these orders for repairs were taking too much of his time.

He slammed the hammer on the heated blade that he was working on harder than he intended. After inspecting it, he decided to cool it off in the water barrel and take a short break to gather his thoughts. Experience taught him that frustration and work did not mesh well together.

He sat on the bench and sighed as he looked out of the window of the forge. It was just about mid day and he could see the villagers walking back to their houses for a well deserved break and time with their families. He wondered if he would return to his house one day and find Astrid waiting for him. He wanted to know so badly what she felt for him but at the same time he was scared. Scared that this dream would not last, that he would wake up tomorrow and find out that he was the same useless person that his dad was ashamed of.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Gobbers distinct footsteps enter the door and he wasn't alone. He turned to see that his master was accompanied by none other than his father, The Chief of the Hairy Hooligans, Stoick the vast. His father had a huge smile as he looked at him.

Their relationship has been good the last three quarters of the year; it was almost as good as when his mother, Valhallarama, was alive. Slowly but surely they were both repairing the father and son relationship. There were some awkward and tense moments but for the most part, they were able to talk about things that they never thought they would share with each other.

"Good Morning Son" said the vast chieftain with a smile.

"Morning Dad, Morning Gobber" replied hiccup with a small smile of his own.

"Morning lad, I have a surprise for ya." Said Gobber

The younger Haddock slipped of the stool he was sitting on and approached his mentor before asking.

"Is it another axe that needs to be sharpened? Cause I can't fit it in today if I want to finish the sword I'm making for Astr…" he trailed off and looked at his feet, hoping that they could not see him blushing.

The two older Vikings shared a knowing look but decided not to tease the boy further. Instead Gobber continued as if he hadn't replied at all.

"Here it is Hiccup. Congratulations"

Hiccup looked up and saw the package wrapped in cloth that Gobber was holding a few moments earlier laid out on their makeshift table. On it was something that Hiccup thought he would never see. It was a Völundr's hammer. He couldn't believe it but there was no way he could mistake anything else for it.

He looked at his Mentor for confirmation. The smile on the old Vikings face told him everything. Völundr's hammer represented the coming of age of a blacksmith. Receiving this meant that the mentor had taught the apprentice everything he knows and that he was ready to forge his own path.

Hiccup picked it up and observed it from all angles. Still in awe of the implications it presented.

"Gobber… I…." he tried but worlds failed him.

It vaguely registered in his mind that the two older Vikings were chuckling at his reaction.

"Can I go tell Astrid?" he said as happiness slowly replaced awe in his features. He was almost restless to go and tell her. A fact that was not missed by the two older men.

"Go ahead lad, I'll finish your sword for you."

The boy was gone before the aged blacksmith could finish his statement.

Stoick still held his smile as he watched his son run , most likely towards the Hofferson house. Then turned to his good friend.

"Figures his first reaction was to tell the lass. You should have let me tell him the other news first. Now how can I tell him?" Stoick asked with a chuckle.

"Well, it won't matter if he says no anyway. And judging from his elation and to the girl he's going to. You would need to tie him down to prevent him from joining the dragons in flying around." Replied Gobber

Stoick just chuckled before stepping is out of the forge to let his friend finish his sons' project.

* * *

Hiccup ran around to find either his best friend toothless or Astrid. He wanted to tell them the good news before word got around. However after a few minutes his enthusiasm waned a little bit because he could not find them. They were not at his house or at hers. They were not at the dragon pen nor were they in town.

Hiccup wondered where they could have gone before strolling out into the forest. After half a year, his prosthetic leg felt better and better. It could not substitute for the real one but he was thankful enough as it is that he could still ride toothless.

He went deeper and deeper into the woods trying to find the girl he wanted to share the good news with. After a few more minutes he decided to rest. For all his training and work, he still did not have the stamina to match his enthusiasm. He was about to resume his search when he heard a familiar voice.

"Alright, It's been 2 months since the thaw. Have you made up your mind yet?"

Hiccup looked carefully behind the tree that he was leaning against, and sure enough in a clearing just a little further he saw the source of the voice. It was Ruffnut and she was addressing…

"Astrid" he said to no one in particular. He was about to call their attention when he heard the response to the formers question and it made him stop in his tracks.

"I don't know. I just don't know. I mean I like him as a friend but I don't know if I like him enough to take things further." Astrids voice was uncharacteristically shaky but it didn't stop the words from piercing Hiccups insides as if they suddenly turned to lead.

Ruffnut continued with her interrogation. "And avoiding him is the answer? Look, I know you're confused but it's not fair to him or to you." Said the Viking with a twin.

When her contemporary didn't answer she continued her rant that seemed to tear deeper and deeper into Hiccups being.

"Look, I don't know what made you fall for hiccup and I'm not blaming you. But doing so while you were together with the guy that you liked since we were seven?! What did he do?!"

"Look, I know all that and I still like him, but Hiccup." Astrid paused for a while "Hiccup showed me things I have never seen before. Things that I could never see if it wasn't for him."

Hiccup felt a swell of pride in that statement but it came crashing down as soon as he heard ruffnut speak again.

"He flew you on his dragon. Anyone would be impressed but face it Astrid, you could see it every day now. Sure it was because of him but wouldn't you say that you will see it regardless?"

Astrid remained silent.

Ruffnut sighed and continued. "Look, I just don't want you to get hurt. Your dream guy finally asked you out and I don't want your dream to be ruined because you suddenly felt responsible for Hiccup."

"I.." began Astrid but her friend cut her off.

"Because it's the entire villages' fault that he got treated like that, so stop squaring the blame on your shoulders and trying to make amends by yourself."

Hiccup couldn't take it anymore. As quietly as he could, he stood up and walked away. He didn't know where but he knew he just had to get away. So he walked. Farther and Farther until he was sure no one can hear him and still he walked. Finally he reached the cliff on the other side of the island. He looked at the breathtaking view that suddenly lost his its majesty. Then for the first time in years he sat down and let tears run down his face. His hammer lay forgotten at his side.

* * *

…_.you will see it regardless…._

…_.dream guy finally asked you out….._

…_.trying to make amends by yourself…._

He didn't know how long he sat there looking out to see. Tears have long since dried. He just stared at the vast ocean contemplating on the words that his fellow Viking, no, he wasn't a Viking. His friend? No that wasn't it either, his fellow villager had said.

Did it really not matter that the flight brought Astrid and him closer? Did he really just give her something that someone else could have given her?

A voice in his head, which strangely sounded like snotlout, answered:

'_Yes, don't you remember? She has a 'dream guy' and it definitely isn't you_' the voice faded out with a cold laugh.

Of course her dream guy would like her. What was there not to like about her. She was perfect, and I'm sure that I'm not the only one who notices.

'_Of course not, and I'm sure she is her dream guys dream girl'_

Hiccup hugged his legs further, not really sure what to make of things. And then two parts suddenly seemed to stand out to the young Haddock

…_.trying to make amends by yourself…._

"She just befriended me out of guilt. She wanted to make up for all the things that the village had done to me"

…_.avoiding him is the answer…_

"She wasn't busy like he suspected, she was actively avoiding her while trying to find the best way to tell him that they were not that close as friends if they were friends at all."

Hiccup wanted to be angry. He wanted darkness to consume him. He wanted to be rid of the pang of loneliness that he was feeling. He wanted to be free. Suddenly the cliff drop looked so friendly, As if it was promising him a release.

He stood up and walked towards the edge but before he could reach it something stopped him. Something big with green eyes and a gummy grin.

It was toothless.

The night fury purred and licked Hiccup, oblivious to his owners' thoughts, and temporarily snapped him out of his stupor.

"Hey buddy, what is it?"

Then he looked around and saw that it was already night time.

"Did dad send you to find me?"

The Dragon replied with a vigorous nod.

Hiccup flashed a small smile. "Alright buddy, let's go home"

* * *

Stoick the Vast is usually slow when it comes to realizing that there was something wrong with his son. However as soon as the dragon returned with him he immediately knew that something had gone wrong. Shoulders slumped and eyes cast downward. His son trudged across their living room, not even acknowledging the presence of his father. And that is saying something.

The beefy man watched from his chair at the kitchen table as his son walked wordlessly into the pantry, grabbed a molded bread, sat across from him and began to eat. After a few moments of silence which to the chieftain was quite unnerving. He cautiously began a conversation.

"Is something wrong son?"

Instead of the sputter of surprise, the boy merely raised his head and looked at his father before he replied.

"Nothing is wrong, What could be wrong, I just became a blacksmith" the boy tried to force a smile but it was obvious that it wasn't sincere. The older man thought it prudent not to question it for now but instead asked another question.

"Where is your dragon?"

"He is sleeping with the other dragons" replied Hiccup without any emotion.

After a few moments where no one said anything Stoick decided to attempt to engage his son in conversation once more.

"I am leaving tomorrow. I may be gone for a while" he said but received no signs that the boy heard anything. So he continued.

"If you want you could come along."

The boy raised his head and for a moment seemed as though he wanted to say no but then he stopped. After a while he said.

"When do we leave?"

This answer raised the older Haddocks suspicion but decided to let his son work it out himself.

"We leave at dawn tomorrow."

With a final nod, both men retired to their quarters for the evening.

* * *

The morning was uneventful. Stoick and Hiccup left early because the ship was set to leave long before the sun was up. This was so they could use the stars to plot their course before daylight broke.

To Hiccup it just meant skipping the painful goodbyes. Aside from his things, he held two items. One was the sword that Gobber finished yesterday for him the other was a letter. He had planned to give it to one of the people at the port so they could deliver it to its recipient.

As soon as they reached the dock he ran into something unexpected. Ruffnut was there with his father. From the lack of supplies it was obvious that she would not be going but apparently she was here to see her dad off.

Being careful not to get spotted he tried to go onboard the vessel, however….

"Hiccup?" called Ruffnut while stifling a yawn.

"Oh. Um. Hi. Ruffnut" replied Hiccup. He didn't quite know how to feel about his classmate at the moment.

"Are you here to see your father off? What's that in your hand?" she asked while rubbing her eyes. She was obviously still sleepy.

"CAST OFF" Hiccup heard a Viking shout. He looked back and saw that his boat was slowly setting sail.

In a rush he faced Ruffnut and said.

"Ruffnut, please give these to Astrid. She'll understand and tell her I'm sorry"

"What? What for" replied the Viking girl suddenly looking more awake than moments before. Her eyes inquisitive.

He hesitated about the next request but in a split second , decided that he had to for both his and Astrids sake.

"Ruffnut, please promise me one thing." He began

"What?" the girl replied looking more confused than ever.

"Please make sure that Astrid is happy with her dream guy." Then without waiting for her to answer the young male Viking turned around and ran to the end of the dock and jumped towards the boat that his father was on.

He never looked back. He didn't want to. He just hoped that Ruffnut would comply with his last request. If he was lucky, this voyage would last half a year. Plenty of time for everyone to forget him. Snotlout would, The twins would, Fishlegs would.

He couldn't bear to take toothless away from his female companion so he went away alone while his night fury was sleeping in the pens.

His last thought before going down to help with the rowing was that he hoped Toothless and Astrid would lead happier lives without him.


	2. Illusion

**Chapter 2: **

**ILLUSION**

* * *

Astrid Hofferson would never admit it, being a tough Viking and all, but she did care a lot about her friends. So when Hiccup was suddenly nowhere to be found she became worried. It was only in the afternoon when Ruffnut gave her the sword that her father had asked to be made and a letter from Hiccup that she learned of his sudden voyage.

Three weeks after receiving the sword and letter, Astrid noticed that Ruffnut had become uncharacteristically quiet. Although when asked about it she brushed it off and engaged someone in conversation. Even without telling, Astrid knew that something was wrong but decided to let it slide since she had her own problems to sort out.

It had been been almost a year since they had defeated Green death and almost two months since Hiccup abruptly left making her the unofficial emissary to the Dragons. Particularly toothless who absolutely refused anyone else to come near him and even more stubborn when somebody tried to ride him. When he wanted to fly he would just seek out Astrid with the fin Hiccup made to allow him to fly without a rider. Astrid never tried to ride the night fury but was really tempted to but she thought better and just flew with her Deadly Nadder which she has christened 'Stormfly'.

It was the crack of dawn and she felt like just taking a walk instead of the usual intense training menu that she had followed for the last eight years. This allowed her to try and sort out the relationship between her and the chiefs' son as she trudged towards the old training arena which had been converted into a roost for dragons.

Before the peace with the dragons, she had always thought of him as a failure and a detriment to the tribe. But she didn't voice out her opinions or frustrations about him because she knew that he was a good blacksmith and she had seen his ideas. While not understanding them completely, knew that they had merit.

It was not until the second session of Dragon training that she reached her boiling point. There they were, trying to learn how to kill dragons and he just would not shut up about night furies. It was infuriating. It felt like he didn't even care about the training itself, which turned out to be true but at the time it was an enviable opportunity to serve the village and he was wasting it.

Then he started repeatedly 'taking down' dragons. She thought nothing of it at first but her pride eventually couldn't accept the fact that the person they had dubbed 'useless' was actually useful. To make matters even more irritating, the remaining Vikings fell at his feet. As if they discovered that he is the long lost son of Odin.

Astrid shook her head at the memory.

Then there was the flight. She didn't know what to make of it because unknown to most of the population of Berk. Astrid Hofferson has a boyfriend. He wasn't _in_ Berk. He was at a neighboring village. She met him the summer before and had been in correspondence ever since.

Then the flight came. She was awed by the beauty that Hiccup showed her. Never before had she been swept off her feet. Who knew that her plot to find out how Hiccup cheated will turn out to be the reason for her to want to get to know him more.

And there lies the problem. She realized that she knew absolutely nothing about him except that he was the Chiefs Son and Gobbers apprentice. She then began to feel guilty because she wanted to stay loyal to her boyfriend.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw something unusual. Track marks which seemed to lead to the forest behind the arena. As far as she knew that area has not been inhabited or used. Curiosity got the best of her so she changed direction and walked carefully along the road she had discovered.

The path didn't go far. After a few minutes she stepped into a clearing and was awed by it.

It was filled with different colored flowers arranged by colors and kind. It was obvious that someone had been taking care of it but she saw a few weeds indicating that the person may have been absent for a while. In the middle of the mini field of flowers was a small obelisk, barely larger that herself and a stone path which began a few steps from where she stood and led to the shrine.

Deciding that she was already here anyway, she closed the distance and went to it.

As she neared the strange mini pillar she saw that it had a hollow base and had a chest in it. When she was face to face with it she read out the runes engraved at the site.

'Valhallarama'

Astrid recognized the name but couldn't quite place where she had heard it before. Her focus shifted to the chest at the base. After a few minutes of internal debate she sat down, pulled the chest and opened it.

Inside she saw about 5 journals. She hesitated again, but decided that she wanted to know besides a viking should always investigate.

She grabbed the oldest looking book and started to read the first entry on what seems to be a journal.

* * *

_Dear Mom,_

_ It's been 3 moons since your funeral and I finally understand that you are not coming back. Grandma said that you didn't really leave us and just went to a better place. I hope you like this headstone I made for you. It's in your favorite flower spot in the forest behind the training arena. The flowers you planted are thriving although I may have to weed it out a bit._

_ Dad is still sad about you leaving us. He hasn't smiled in two weeks. Can you visit him sometime? I hate seeing dad so miserable. Hope you are happy wherever you are mom_

_Hiccup_

_Dear Mom,_

_ Snotlout is bullying me, he calls me useless cause I can't lift the adults weapons. Hmph, It's not a big deal right mom? I hope my muscles grow faster so dad won't look at me like he did last night. I want dad to be proud of me so he can smile once more. I can't be weak forever right? _

_ I'm going to train now mom. Please watch over dad because I can tell that he really misses you._

_Hiccup_

_Dear Mom,_

_ Dad took me to the Forge today. He said that Uncle Gobber will teach me to make weapons! I'm so excited! However dad still looks worried I kind of messed up last night when we were raided by the 'pests', I was trying to help put out the fires but all the older vikings keep tripping over me. And I might have splashed oil instead of water in the flour store room. It could happen to anyone, right? The villagers are irate with me and taking it out on dad. Don't worry mom, I'll make it up to him. Please continue watching over us. _

_We miss you._

_Snotlout still calls me useless but I'll show him._

_Hiccup_

_Dear Mom,_

_ Remember the story you told me about the valkyrie that is meant for each male Viking? Do they come in miniatures? Mr. Hofferson was at the forge today and ordered an axe to be made as a birthday present to someone. When he left I saw a little girl walk up to him, she was so pretty, So I thought that maybe she was the valkyrie you were referring to. Anyway, Gobber let me forge the weapon. He said it's better to learn on the Job. I'm really beginning to question his teaching methods because he lets me do all the work._

_Dad always looks at me with a scowl now, but I guess that is an improvement from ignoring me right?_

_Hiccup_

_Dear Mom,_

_ I know I haven't been able to write in a while but hear me out. Dad took me to Freezing to death because he had to meet with the other chiefs. While we were there I was kidnapped. Before you start worrying, I'm alright; Dad got us out but we were already escaping promise. Oh yeah, I finally made a friend mom. Two, actually. They were already captured when they threw me in a pen with the others. One was a boy named Thuggory. I like him, he listened to my ideas! Unlike everyone on Berk who pointedly ignores me. The other is Camicazi, She is a rambunctious girl, she never shuts up! She keeps trying to convince us that she had already loosened her shackles but she failed to show it time and again. But I like her. They are nice and we worked together to escape. _

_ I want to tell you more but I hear Dad calling for me. It feels nice to have friends._

_I'll talk to you again soon mom. _

_Hiccup_

_Dear Mom,_

_ Dad keeps getting angrier and angrier at me. Just because I happen to cause a few accidents, He actually told me not to go out during raids anymore. But I don't want to mom. I want to make him proud but my body just doesn't know that I am a Viking. I made weapons but everyone thinks they are nuisances. All they really need is a calibration adjustment._

_I'll explain it to you in detail later mom. Gobber has been increasing my workload and his own seems to be dwindling suspiciously._

_Next time you visit dad, can you tell him to praise me a bit? Because all of the put downs are really starting to hit home._

_Hiccup_

_Dear Mom,_

_ None of the other kids want to be my friend. They keep calling me useless. Even Snotlout doesn't want anything to do with me. He got all the kids our age to ignore me or insult me. Am I really that repulsive? _

_Wish you were here mom, I have no one to listen to my problems._

_Hiccup_

_Dear Mom, _

_ Dad didn't like the picture I drew for him. I drew you in hope that he would cheer up but he just tore it up and forbade me to do anything of the sort ever again. Good thing I didn't show him all my other sketches. I'll bring them over sometime and show it to you. _

_Hiccup_

_Dear Mom,_

_ Remember the Valkyrie I was telling you about? Well I saw her again so I drew you a picture. Isn't she beautiful? I just wanted to show it to you but I can't be here long. Mid day break will end soon._

_I am slightly sad that she hangs around with snotlout but I guess I can't blame her. Snot is turning into one hell of a Viking. I wish I was too._

_Hiccup_

_Dear Mom, _

_ Dad is always leaving. Trying to find the Dragons nest in Helheims gate. I'm scared because every time he goes away nobody visits me to check if I'm alright. No one makes sure I am still there. Nobody even notices me when I am at the mead hall. I tried fitting in with Snotlout and his gang but after getting the cold shoulder and being ignored I took the hint and just left._

_ I started working on my new weapon. I call it the bola launcher! I'll show it to you when it is finished. It's something to do while nobody looks for me. I feel so lonely mom._

_Hiccup_

_Dear Mom,_

_ I have thought of a way to fight my loneliness! I will kill a dragon! But not with weapons, I still can't lift them. Instead I started building Dragon killing machines that are 10 times more efficient than the catapult. They are bound to notice me after that. _

_Wish me luck mom! Me and Dad still miss you._

_Hiccup_

_Dear Mom,_

_ Waiting for the traders boat is excruciating. I've written to Thug and Cami (their nicknames) because I need something to deter my feeling of isolation. No one really pays attention to me anymore.I think they had come to a conclusion that if they ignore me I will go away. They were right._

_Snotlout and his new buddy Tuffnut is making sure of that. It's a good thing I still have the notebook you gave to me. I can feel at ease when I am drawing. Makes it seem that I am doing something that justifies not being disturbed instead of being pointedly ignored._

_Hiccup_

_Dear Mom,_

_ Dad took me to Bog and I met up with Cami, coincidentally Thug was there and we had a really great time. We fished, We hunted , we went searching for treasure that we didn't know if it's real. I like this feeling of belongingness mom. I wish that I didn't have to return to Berk but I couldn't leave dad alone._

_Hiccup _

_Dear Mom,_

_ I have it planned out. The next raid I will take my finished bola launcher and kill a night fury. Then dad will be proud of me. If I _do _kill one I'm gonna ask her out on a date, Wish me luck mom!_

_Hiccup_

_Dear Mom,_

_ This is going to sound unbelievable but I'm gonna tell you anyway. I shot down the night fury. Don't laugh! But the thing is I couldn't find it in my heart to kill it. It looked so lost and frightened so I set it free. Dad told me I start dragon training tomorrow. It's funny because the one time he grants me my wish I don't want it anymore._

_ Dad is going to try and find the nest again. Please keep watching over him mom. Talk to you soon! I miss you more than ever._

_Hiccup_

_Dear Mom, _

_ The last three weeks have been like a dream. People are finally acknowledging me without scorn or disdain. I am the top student at dragon training can you believe it? Earlier today the elder picked me to slay the monstrous nightmare in front of the village._

_ Wait! Before you congratulate me, I have to confess something to you mom. I don't deserve that 'honor' as they call it. Because Astrid, a classmate, is leaps and bounds better than me at just about everything. Everything I used to 'defeat' the dragons in training was just a ruse. I learned that the dragons are actually friendly and they are tamable. I have discovered their quirks while taking care of toothless (The night fury I couldn't kill. I know you have lots of questions but I can't answer them right now. I'm in a rush._

_ I finally see pride in dads eyes when he is looking at me but I feel guilty because I know that it is undeserved but I also can't bear to see him disappointed again. I can't do that to him. So I had made the decision to exile myself. I left dad a note explaining things and now I'll fly away with toothless._

_ There is so much more that I wish to tell you mom, but I need to get out as fast as I can so they don't pull me in the all night celebration in the mead hall. I don't want to kill dragons anymore. _

_ Thank you for always being with me mom. I love you._

_Your Son._

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_

* * *

She didn't read all of it. She just read at random and it didn't take her long to figure out that this was Hiccups. This is his Journal. All of his feelings were written there page after page. She didn't read all of it but the random pages she read were enough to gauge her behavior.

The loneliness expressed in the few entries that she read made a pang of guilt well up inside her. Were they really that callous to a growing boy?

She grabbed the biggest journal and flipped through it. They were sketches of village life. The Hall during a celebration, The Vikings going about the day, His father and Gobber talking, The forge, She even found a picture of her whole gang sitting together by the cliff, which was odd because she had never seen him in that part of the village.

His whole life was in those journals and sketches, and Astrid felt like she was rediscovering him as she flipped through drawing after drawing. There were pages on his various inventions, with notes and calculations that Astrid didn't really understand but the last sketch in the sketchbook made her pause.

It was a drawing of her and Stormfly flying down the mountain that one time that they raced, the details on the nadder was amazing but she was even more amazed at her portrayal. It was obvious that a lot of care went into the drawing.

As she flipped through the drawings again she noticed on horrible pattern._ 'Not one of the drawings had Hiccup in them' _then she realized. He had never been part of a crowd. He had always been on the sidelines, watching, waiting; maybe wishing to be a part of the drawings.

'Had they really ignored him that much?'

Deep inside she knew that she wanted to get to know him more. And somehow she got her wish.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the village bell ringing and she immediately started to count.

Two rings meant a meeting

Three meant a hearing

Four means an attack

Five means that a ship was approaching.

As soon as the fifth toll sounded she returned the journals and sketchbooks to their original place and ran to the cliff overlooking the docks. She got there just in time to see the people disembarking. She scanned the mast and immediately found what she was looking for. The chiefs' flag. That meant that Stoick the Vast had returned. More importantly, it meant that Hiccup was home.

She scanned the people who were carrying their basket of provisions and clothes. She saw Hiccup beside Stoick immediately but he was not alone. There were two people beside him. A girl with long sleek blonde hair and cerulean eyes and a boy whose back was turned to her but had brown hair. She frowned as she looked at the girl who was chatting with the village chiefs son and she felt something bubbling inside her.

A tap on her shoulder snapped her out of her stupor. It was Ruffnut looking incredibly relieved and guilty at the same time. She was carrying her fathers basket and apparently had just come from the dock.

"Fancy meeting you here Astrid" She said with a smile.

"Hey Ruffnut, I was just looking" the blonde twinless Viking replied.

Ruffnut raised her eyebrows in suspicion, as if saying 'Who were you looking at?'

To get her friend off the topic, she asked the first thing that came to her mind at that time.

"Do you know who those two are?" she said gesturing to the teen trio around Stoick.

"Yeah, Hicup just introduced me" she replied "They seem like good friends. I've never seen Hiccup so open and genuine before."

That remark caused another sting to well in Astrids chest but she shrugged it off and goaded.

"Well who are they?"

"They will be our guests for the rest of the month. The guys name is Thuggory, The girl is…"

Astrid didn't need to hear. She already knew the name of the girl beside Hiccup.

'Camicazi' she said to no one in particular and in that moment one part of the journal entry seemed to reverberate in her mind.

_She is a rambunctious girl, she never shuts up! ...But I like her..._

And she did not like it one bit.


End file.
